Malice
by Mrs. Data
Summary: This is a sequel to Skin Crawl. When the son of a successful businessmen is found murdered, Major Case and SVU join forces to find the killer.
1. Chapter 1

**Malice**

**Author: **MrsData

**Rating**: **T** for **Teen**. There will be some mild language and mature subplots.

**Disclaimer**: I only claim ownership of the plot, subplots and the original characters.

**Author's Note: **It's been ages since my first story and I apologize for the delay. This story takes place in August of 2008. In the SVU universe the events of "Cold" did not happen and with CI, the cut off is "Kissinger". This is the sequel to _Skin Crawl_ which can be found in the mature section of SVU on this lovely website.

The gracious smile on Christian's face faded once he sensed a presence behind him. When he turned around he saw no one. Despite his uneasiness, he continued walking alongside Milo.

He patiently waited while the Border terrier sniffed around a nearby tree and raised his leg.

"Good boy," he petted Milo's head. "Come on…" his eyes cautiously scanned the empty Manhattan street, "we better get home."

His suspicions arose when he heard footsteps approaching. He quickened his pace then abruptly stopped and listened to pattering feet behind him. Before he could turn around a sharp blow came to back of his head. Milo's barking and growling were the last sounds he heard before falling into darkness.

* * *

Alone in his kitchen, Bobby leaned against the counter eyeing the front door of the refrigerator. His longer fingers pushed the magnet aside and picked up the business card. It had been a few weeks since Thea had given him her card but he had yet to call her. He couldn't remember the last time another cop had been cordial to him as she was.

The ringing of his work mobile phone pulled from his train of thought.

"Hey Bobby, its Thea," she warmly greeted him. "Remember? We literally bumped into each other a few weeks ago."

The perkiness in her voice made him grin, "How could I forget- how did you get my number?"

"Oh..I uh wanted to know if I messed up your case but you didn't call so I asked Mike to get me your number."

"Mike…."

"Logan, sorry I'm used to calling him by his first name."

He nodded and felt a little embarrassed. Logan was the only detective named Mike in Major Case.

"It's all right-I should have known because you mentioned that you knew him when we first met."

She shook her head, "Mike is such a common name and I just assumed you'd know who I was talking about."

He was touched by apologetic tone, "Thea it's ok. I've worked with Logan for three years I should know his first name."

Her sigh had hint of relief, "Ok.."

"You don't have to make me feel comfortable by being sorry…but thanks."

A brief silence passed.

"So, how did your case go?"

"It went well I didn't lose any of the paperwork."

"That's great!" She smiled.

His eyes traveled to the novel on his desk, "You wouldn't happen to be a Deacon Wells fan? I-I just bought his new book."

"I am! I just finished chapter 8. So far it's amazing."

"Really? _Darkness Fades _came out this week," his tone was incredulous.

"I know, I'm a voracious reader..it's kind of nerdy but I can't help if it's a writer that I love."

"No it's impressive. I'm the same way when I first get a book," he smiled to himself. It had been quite sometime since he had spoken to a woman who loved to read as much as he did.

"What chapter are you on?"

"I finished chapter eight too."

"Wow, I guess we're both caught up."

"It sounds like we are."

"Soo..no one I know is reading it and I would love to know what you think."

"I would like to know your thoughts as well."

"Maybe we should get together….."

He took the hint, "Right, uh..Do you have plans for this evening?"

Her eyes went to Don's office, "Actually, I do. I'm going out tonight."

"Of course, I shouldn't have sprung this up on you."

"It's ok. If this were another night you'd be in luck but it's dinner with my Captain."

"I assume it's mandatory?"

"No," she said with a small laugh, "he's a really good family friend and we haven't found the time to get together outside of work."

"I understand," he nodded. "How long have you known him?"

She leaned back in her chair, "Well, Don and my mom have been friends since college. He was with my mom when I was born so..I've known him all my life."

He was a bit taken aback by her calling her captain by his first name. In all his years on the job, he had never referred to any of his superiors so informally.

"Bobby? Are you still there?"

"Yes I am.."

"Good. I need to get ready for dinner..So we could work something out…"

"Tomorrow. I'll call you."

With a little nod she answered, "I look forward to it."

He smiled, "Have a good night, Thea."

"You too, Bobby," she said before hanging up.

* * *

Munch walked onto the balcony and breathed in the night air. He went back into his hotel room once he heard his mobile phone ring.

"Hey Captain," he said as he sat down on the bed.

"Hi John, how's DC?" Don asked.

Kicking off his shoes he replied, "Pretty good, I've seen some of my old friends and family. I went to our nation's great capital and waved to one of Big Brother's many watching eyes. How are things at the house?"

"We're holding up," Don leaned against his office's doorway and looked out into the squad room.

"That's good. So, have you told Thea?"

His brows furrowed, "About what?"

A small grin spread across his mouth, "I saw you kiss Sambath last week in your office."

A deep sigh came from him, he had hoped Thea would be first to find out about him and Sambath.

"Captain it's ok, I haven't told her," he assured him.

"Thanks. We're going to Pinelli's, I'll tell her then," he watched Thea talk to Fin.

He nodded, "She'll be fine. You know that she thinks the world of you. And she wants you both to be happy….We all do."

"All right," his smile was gracious. "What time does your flight get in?"

"Eight and thanks again for picking me up."

"Don't mention it. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Captain?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you leave out the part about me already knowing when you tell her? She's smaller than me and I would never admit to her..but I know she can kick my old bony ass."

He held back a chuckle, "I will. Bye Munch."

"Have a good night."

* * *

Little Darren fought fatigue as he listened to his Aunt Alex read him a bedtime story.

"And they lived happily ever after. The end," Alex closed the picture book.

Darren asked, "Auntie Alex, can we live in Disney World forever?"

She chuckled, "I wish we could Darren but our home is in New York. That's where your Mommy, Daddy and I live and work."

"Where you catch all the bad guys!"

"That's right," she tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "Good night Darren."

Yawning he replied, "Night Auntie Alex."

With a loving gaze, she smiled at him. She wondered how different her life would be if he were hers. Waking up together, playing with him and caring for him, it would be heaven. Pangs of sadness pulled at her heart when she reminded herself that dreaming about the impossible was torture.

"Alex," she heard her sister-in-law calling from the living room.

Her hand tapped the light switch off, "I'm coming."

"I think you got a message on your phone," Lindsey told her from the couch.

"Thanks," she picked up the mobile phone and saw a text message from Munch.

_While you were in the land of Mickey and Minnie, I was meeting with America's other favorite duo. –Munch_

She scrolled down to a picture of him staring longingly into the eyes of a cardboard President Bush. The grin on her face turned into a loud chuckle when she scrolled down further to a picture of him standing next to a cardboard Dick Cheney looking absolutely terrified.

Lindsey looked up from her magazine, "You ok over there?"

Alex snapped her phone shut and regained her composure, "Yeah, it was just a text message from someone."

She put down her magazine, "Your partner?"

"No, just another cop I met recently," she quickly said.

"A cop, really?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't," she warned her. "He's only a friend."

"Whatever you say, Alex," she smirked.

Alex headed for her bedroom, "Good Night," she said with a hint of annoyance.

* * *

"Thanks again for dinner, Don," Thea said to him.

Don held the restaurant's door open for her, "I owed you," he shrugged.

"Come on, if it weren't for you the Chief of Ds wouldn't have even _considered_ transferring me to SVU. So, I owe you."

"I only told him the truth; you're a good cop Thea. Never doubt that," he stared into her eyes.

The pride in his eyes and the sincerity in his voice brought a wide grin to her lips.

"You have no idea how much that means to me," she embraced him.

A small blissful sigh came from him when he felt her arms wrap around his sturdy build. Her comforting embrace had remained unchanged after all these years.

She linked her arm with his and leaned against him as they walked.

He smiled; she had done this same action or some variation of it since she was a child. When she was too short to reach his arm, she would hold onto his fingers as they walked through the city streets.

"I talked to John today, it sounds like he had a great time in DC," he told her.

"Oh he did," she giggled, "he sent me pictures of him posing with a cardboard Karl Rove yesterday."

"I wouldn't expect anything different from him," he grinned.

She nodded, "He's definitely the most interesting partner I've ever had."

"He's probably be the most interesting person you'll ever know..at least he is for me," he then remembered his conversation with Munch. "Thea, there's something that I uh..I need to tell you."

The tone of his voice concerned her, "What is it?"

He looked into her dark eyes, "I want you to know that I didn't plan this..And that you earned your place in my-.."

A strident bark interrupted him.

"It's a dog!" Thea kneeled down when she saw Milo approaching her.

He eagerly licked her hand.

"It's not a stray, he has a leash," Don said.

"Hey," she read his tag, "Milo.. " Her eyes went to his front paws. "Don," she touched his paw and stood up, "This is blood."

Before Don could react Milo turned around and ran away from them.

"Milo!" Thea called out as she and Don went after him.

Don sighed when they found Milo sitting next to his slain master.

Thea's almonds eyes searched Christian's lifeless body, "I guess we found his owner…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: I know it's been a long time since my last update. I'm embarrassed and I apologize.

**Chapter 2**

Tonight was a rarity for Olivia, it was her night off and she was on a date: unfortunately it was a horrible one. Her mind wandered as Blake continued to brag about himself. From time to time, she would politely nod or smile at one of his unfunny jokes or arrogant statements. Once she saw their waiter approaching the table, she held back a sigh of relief.

"Excuse me Ms. Benson, there's a phone call for you," their waiter handed her a cordless phone.

"Thank you," she accepted the phone from him. "Hello."

"Hey Liv," Elliot said, "I got your voicemail, what's going on?"

"Captain, right now? It's my night off."

An amused smirk spread across Elliot's handsome face, "Oh that guy must be a real clown."

"Definitely."

He hummed a circus theme.

Instead of chuckling she sarcastically said, "Great."

"OK, did you at least make it to dessert?"

"Yes but..couldn't someone else do it?"

"Great, Munch owes me twenty bucks," he held his hand up and smiled when Eli tapped it. "See ya tomorrow, Liv."

"Fine, I'll be there soon," she hung up the phone and handed it back to the waiter. "Thank you. Blake, I'm sorry but that was my captain, I have to go."

"Well..um..we should do this again! I have more to tell you."

With a forced smile she replied, "All right, do you have a card?"

"Yes, here. Although I doubt you could ever forget a man like me."

She hid her repulsed reaction, "Thanks, good night Blake," she immediately left him.

* * *

Like the gentleman that he is, Mike gently led Casey out of restaurant by placing his hand on the small of her back. She turned and gazed up at him.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Mike," she told him.

He put his hands in his pocket and tilted his head to the left, "Then why are you talking like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like this night is ending."

She raised an eyebrow, "There's more?"

"There is," he removed his tie, "but you have to let me blindfold you." The look of uncertainty in her green eyes caused him to say, "Casey, trust me."

If he were some other man, she would have ended the date right then and there. But he was different; he didn't try to kiss on their first date and didn't protest when she initiated it on their second. He treated her with respect and handled her with great care; he was a gentleman.

"Ok," she gave him a slight nod.

An understated smile spread across lips as he went behind her, "Good, I promise that you'll love it," he covered her eyes with his tie. He breathed in the sweet scent of her hair and whispered into her ear, "and you won't regret it."

When she felt his breath against her ear, she held back a shiver that pulled at her spine.

* * *

Captain Ross watched Thea talk to ME Rodgers at the crime scene. Her minimal homicide experience worried him but her temporary reassignment to Major Case was not his decision. The Chief of Ds insisted that Thea would work the case since she discovered the victim and there were no other SVU detective available. Having Goren on the case did little to ease his worries because he has heard how difficult Goren can be when not working with Eames.

"Captain Ross," Don said to him.

"Captain Cragen, looks like tonight isn't your night," he replied.

"You're not lying," he shook his head then looked down at his mobile phone. "I have to go.."

"Before you do, I'd like to know when Detective Munch is returning from his trip?"

"Tomorrow morning, just like Detective Eames," he told him.

He sensed a bit of defensiveness in his tone, "Good because I think having our more seasoned detectives working this case is very important."

Once he heard Captain Ross's statement he let his true emotions betray him.

"I understand your doubts concerning Thea-Detective Ma, Captain Ross. But rest assured that she is more than capable of properly conducting this investigation."

"With all due respect Captain Cragen, she's been a detective for less than five years and this is her first time being reassigned to Major Case. It could be a bit overwhelming for her."

His thick build moved closer to Captain Ross.

"I've known her for years and the most common mistake that anyone has ever made is underestimating her ability as a detective. Apparently you're not the exception." Before he turned to leave he added, "And correct me if I'm wrong but Goren's been on the job for over a decade, I would consider that to be 'seasoned'."

He watched Cragen leave in quiet disbelief. His words went beyond being a captain defending his detective. There was a hint of protective paternal instincts in his emotions.

"Captain?" Bobby asked.

"Goren," he looked at him, "The Chief of Ds wants SVU involved with this case because the victim is Christian Ackerman and he was sexually assaulted."

"Brent Ackerman is father, he's head of Ackerman industries."

"Yes but he was murdered so Detective Thea-.."

"Ma."

"You know her?" He asked.

"We met a few weeks ago."

He wasn't certain but he saw a little glimmer in his detective's dark eyes, "Well, until Eames and Thea's partner come back you'll be running this investigation with her. I know you'd prefer.."

"I'm fine with that," he immediately went over to the crime scene.

With a perplexed look he watched Bobby eagerly approach ME Rodgers and Detective Ma.

"Bobby," Thea looked up at him, "it looks we're going to be seeing each sooner than we thought."

"That seems to be the case," he gave her a half smile. "So Ackerman was sexually assaulted?"

ME Rodgers told him, "Someone was a little stab happy with Mr. Ackerman's crotch, post mortem."

She spoke to Bobby, "Don and I found him after we left the restaurant."

"You two were walking by?" Bobby questioned her.

"Actually Ackerman's dog, Milo, he led us to him. He's with CSU right now because there was blood and some fibers on him."

He nodded and then asked Rodgers, "Time of death?"

"From lividity and body temp, I'd say no more than an hour."

"The blow to his head was very precise." Bobby examined Ackerman's head wound. "The killer knew exactly to strike Ackerman so that he would be killed instantaneously."

"So the cause of death is blunt force trauma?" Thea asked ME Rodgers.

"Looks like. I'll find out more after I do the autopsy."

His eyes went to the stab wounds, "Whoever did this has a lot of rage. Unlike the head wound these are manic. The body was.."

"Clearly positioned to humiliate Ackerman. After he was hit in the head, he was flipped over, he pants were pulled down. Exposed for the whole world to see," Thea said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Bobby blinked not expecting her to finish his sentence, "Exactly. This was personal, the killer most likely knew Ackerman."

She held up her Blackberry, "Especially his routine. I spoke to Wayne Lacewell, he owns a bakery down the street that specializes in dog and human treats. According to him, Ackerman would come into his shop every night at 8:30, tonight was no different."

Forensics Technician Ryan O'Halloran called out to Thea.

"CSU has something," Thea told him before they both headed towards O'Halloran.

O'Halloran held up a bag of used cigarettes, "There were a half dozen of them in this alley. And there's a fresh muddy boot print on this wall, size 9, left foot."

Bobby leaned against the wall next to the boot print, "Size 9, and from the position of the boot print, we can assume that the killer isn't tall. Ackerman is 6'4 at least 200 pounds."

"That's why he was attacked from behind, the killer knew that he or she couldn't take Ackerman on face to face," Thea said with a nod.

Captain Ross approached, "What have you got so far?"

"The evidence suggests that Ackerman's killer had been stalking him," Thea told him.

"What kind of evidence?"

Bobby looked at him, "Forensics and a colleague of Ackerman's can confirm routine."

"Sounds good. Ackerman lived in Thirston Towers, maybe the doorman can confirm your stalker theory," Captain Ross told the detectives.

"We're on it," she assured him.

Offering his keys he asked, "Would you like to drive?"

With a small shake of her head she answered, "No thanks, I don't always have to be in the driver's seat."

He nodded and thought of Eames, "Interesting."

"What? Eames doesn't let you drive?"

"It's her thing," he shrugged.

She grinned, "You're lucky. My old partner used to smell his sandwiches before eating them."

Bobby paused, "Why?"

"I don't know…He got upset when I asked him about it so I never brought it up again."

"How about your current partner? What are his…quirks?" He unlocked the car doors.

She got into the passenger seat, "John Munch is the most normal partner I've ever had..which is saying a lot if you knew him. I mean, he is a tad paranoid and a conspiracy theorist but other than that.."

"I see. You've had your fair share of partners?"

"Munch is my fourth. My second partnership was short lived because he had SARS."

"That's unfortunate," he sympathized.

Her shoulders rose then dropped, "Severe Asian Racism Syndrome is an insidious illness."

He chuckled as he pulled into the street.

"So, I made him believe I had the real SARS and he quickly transferred. It's always fun to use people's bigotry to my advantage."

"It does sound amusing," he said with a small smile. He glanced at her when they stopped at a traffic light. She was the first cop in a long time that seemed genuinely eager to work with him and the feeling was mutual.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Casey asked while Mike took her by the hand.

"Almost," he led her a few steps forward. "We're here," he removed his tie from her face.

When her eyes were uncovered she gasped at the sight of her surroundings; Yankee stadium.

A delightful smile appeared on his handsome face as he watched her gaze around the historic ballpark. He then asked a question that he already knew the answer to, "Like it?"

Her emerald eyes shined with adoration. Speechless, she strode over to him and kissed him with her full soft lips.

His strong hands cupped her face before combing through her golden tresses.

"Is that a yes?" He rested his forehead on hers.

"Definitely…How did you pull this off?"

Shrugging he answered, "I have a friend who works here. I know how much of a fan you are. I thought you'd want a chance to run the bases before they tear this place down."

"You thought right," she kissed him again. "It's too bad that I don't have my bat.."

He gestured with his head, "Look at the batter's box."

Her smile was wide, "You brought my gear!" She gave him a quick peck on mouth and then ran over to the batter's box.

As she slipped out of her heels, Casey looked at Mike. Even though it was partially in jest, she regretted telling him that she wasn't a "cheap date" the day before their first date. Unlike the wealthy men she had previously dated, Mike didn't need money or expensive gifts to impress her. With each date, he continued to connect with her on a deeper level like no other man has done before.

"What do you think?" She showed him her shoes which looked unusual with the ruby colored dress she wore.

With a laugh he said from the pitcher's mound, "You did the impossible Casey."

"What?"

"You make baseball sexy!" He rolled up his sleeves exposing his muscular forearms.

She laughed, "So the Babe doesn't do it for ya?"

"If you he looked like you he might have!" He joked.

"Yeah yeah, just make the pitch! And no softballs!"

"You got it!" He pitched her a fastball that painted the outside corner of the plate.

She paused and felt a little embarrassed that she missed the pitch, "Ball!"

His mouth opened in disbelief, "You gotta be kiddin'? That was a strike!"

"Mike, if you want a chance to get a homerun..with me," she gave him a come hither stare, "then you'll see that it was a ball."

He took deep breath before saying, "It's a ball!"

Smiling she said, "All right, let's do this again!"

This time, his pitch went right down the middle of the plate. She easily hit the ball out of the stadium.

"It's out of here!" she shouted as she ran the bases.

He ran over to home plate wearing a proud smile on his face.

Once she approached home plate, he took her into his arms as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Their lips met and the world around them disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thank you guys soo much for standing by this series! You guys have no idea how much I appreciate it.

**Chapter 3**

They crossed the street and headed towards Thirston Towers. Bobby quickly answered his mobile phone.

"That was the captain; the doorman has the key to Ackerman's apartment," he told Thea.

"Let's hope we find something," she said before turning her attention to the doorman. "Mr. Brennan, I'm Detective Ma and this is Detective Goren."

"My boss told me you two were coming. It's a real shame about Mr. Ackerman. He was a good guy," Mr. Brennan told them.

"Did you notice anyone following him recently?" Bobby asked him.

He glanced across the street, "There was a black SUV last week and it was here for a couple of days. Ms. Barnes boyfriend, Lewis Brent, was parked in front of it on Wednesday."

"Something happened?" Thea noticed how he stared across the street and asked him.

Nodding, Mr. Brennan answered, "I had just got off of my shift and I thought I should get a look at the license plate. But the driver saw me heading for him so he rear ended Lewis's car before driving away and I didn't have my glasses on. I think I saw the last two letters of his plate, 58 or B."

"What direction did he go? Can you describe him?" Bobby said as he took notes in his binder.

"He went East. He was white with brown short hair, glasses and he was in his 40s."

Thea typed on her Blackberry, "How about the SUV?"

"Black, it was a new model…maybe a Mercedes or Lexus."

"Did Ackerman have any regular visitors?" Bobby asked.

"A few friends and his partner Keith Besch."

"His partner," he looked at Mr. Brennan, "Business or personal?"

"Personal, they've been going out for almost a year now. He's nice, greeted me whenever he came and left. He's been in DC for the last week; I helped him with his bags on Monday."

"Thanks," she gave him her card, "if you remember anything else, call us."

"I will, his apartment is 4B." he handed her the key and opened the door for them.

"I knew Ackerman was gay," she told Bobby with a slight smile on her face.

"How?"

"I immediately knew the moment I looked at his pants."

He looked at her with intrigue.

"Not like that," she half scolded him, "he didn't have anything in his front pockets. A lot (but not all) gay men prefer having a clean streamline look in their clothing."

"And how accurate has this observational tool been for you?"

"About 80%, it's difficult to tell when living in a city with a high metrosexual population."

* * *

A small grin came to Alex's face when the elevator doors opened to reveal a familiar face staring back at her.

"Going up?" Munch asked her.

"I am," she stepped onto the elevator.

"When did your flight get in?"

"At six. Yours?"

"Five. I have a buddy that works here and I'd thought I'd visit him. Did you get my text?"

She nodded, "How could I miss it? All you needed was Rove and DeLay."

"No thanks, I'd rather meet them at their reserved dinner table in hell," he quipped.

After the doors opened they entered the corridor continuing their conversation. When they approached the entrance of the squad room, she stopped paying attention and fixed her gaze on their partners.

Alex had heard John talk about Thea before but she didn't expect Thea to look so young ..and comfortable around Bobby. Not once in the all the years of their partnership did she sit on his desk, yet there Thea was with her ankles crossed and a smile on her face. What surprised her even more was the sight of her partner getting along with another detective that wasn't her. She remembered his lack of rapport with Bishop. This was different. He seemed perfectly at ease with the young detective sitting on his desk as he sat in his chair talking to her. Maybe her imagination was at work but she sensed a hint of flirtation between them.

"Hey John," Thea hugged him. "How was your trip?"

He embraced her, "Pretty good, I visited friends and the future home of President Obama."

"The election isn't until November," Bobby told him.

"I know," John said with a smug look.

Giving a little roll of her eyes Thea said, "Well I'm glad you're back because my clothes were starting to lose that old man smell," she teased him.

John gave her a deadpan stare, "And I sorely missed having your Miley Cyrus CD blasting from my stereo."

"You liar you know that was Kelly Clarkson and you love it."

He noticed the peculiar stare Alex gave him and shrugged, "What can I say? I have a weakness for the only true talent that American Idol discovered."

Captain Ross poked his head out of his office, "Detective Munch, Detective Ma, I need to see you both."

"We're coming," Thea responded.

Bobby stared after them. It seemed like they had partners for years and not weeks. He couldn't remember being that close to Alex although the last years of their partnership had seen its share of turmoil.

Alex turned on her computer and said to her partner, "I swear she's in the same preschool as my nephew."

"She's twenty-eight," he quickly told her.

His defensive response surprised her, "I know. It's just a joke."

"I know," he answered sounding a tad annoyed.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she retorted, "I guess you're a little testy this morning."

Before he could respond their captain approached them.

"Eames," Ross said. "Rodgers just finished Ackerman's autopsy. I want you and Munch to check it out."

"Ok," she nodded and got out of her seat.

"Goren and Ma, TARU may have something on the SUV, find out what it is," he told them.

"We will," Bobby replied.

Thea turned to John, "I'll see ya later, Detective Decrepit."

"All right Detective Fetus," he playfully shot back.

She laughed as she stood by Bobby, "That was a good one."

Alex looked at Bobby remembering the banter they used to share, "We'll catch up with you guys later."

He simply nodded and followed Thea.

* * *

"Detective Munch, long time no see," ME Rodgers said when John and Alex entered the morgue.

"Did you miss my handsome looks gracing your morgue, Rodgers?" he asked wearing a small grin.

In a flat voice she answered, "It keeps me up every night, detective."

"The captain told us you had something to show us?" Alex said.

Rodgers nodded, "The killer is male, there was saliva on the victim's forehead, he spat at him. But he's not in the system."

"Of course not because that would make it easy," John remarked.

"And your murder weapon is a claw hammer," she pulled back the sheet and showed them Ackerman's body.

"Our killer could be a handyman..Maybe a construction worker," Eames offered.

"He also carries a small pair of scissors which he happily used on the victim's genitals," Rodgers told them.

"Like the type used for cuticles?" Alex asked her.

"A little bigger, the killer inserted the scissors opened them and then made a full revolution. He did this multiple times."

John looked closely at the wounds, "It could be a pair of scissors from a Swiss army knife. One of my buddies has one; he thinks he's MacGyver."

With a half smile Alex said, "Maybe we should be looking for a boy scout?"

Munch looked at his mobile phone, "It's CSU they've recovered evidence from Ackerman's dog."

"Maybe Milo got a piece of the killer?" Alex guessed.

"Rodgers, if a body comes in here and the COD is asphyxiation due to Girl Scout cookies, don't call us," John joked as they headed for the door.

"I don't make promises, detective."

* * *

Rennette greeted Bobby and Thea when they arrived at his desk.

"Detectives, I think I found the identity of your SUV driver," Rennette handed them a folder and opened it.

"How?" Thea asked.

"On the day he rear ended the parked car in front of him; he also ran a red light. Unfortunately, you can't see his face but his license plate is crystal clear. Glen Morris, I printed out his information for you guys."

"Thanks Rennette. Morris is head of his PI agency. Why am I not surprised?" Thea said to Bobby.

"It's the perfect career choice for stalkers and wannabe spies or detectives. He was taking surveillance on Ackerman," Bobby said. "But he was horrible at covering his tracks..he-he left evidence behind. A private investigator wouldn't be sloppy and our killer is."

"Then we should pay Glen Morris a visit and find out who his client was," Thea replied.

* * *

"Over here guys," O'Halloran waved them over to his desk.

"Did Milo get a piece of our killer?" Alex asked.

"That and then some. We found blue fibers belonging to a pair of jeans but they're mass produced so there's no way to track them down. But Milo also had blood and skin in his teeth which matched the saliva on your vic's body."

"It sounds like Milo was protecting his master," Munch stated.

"From our killer..at least he tried to," Alex said before she answered her phone. "That was the captain; he wants us back at the house."

* * *

Bobby held the door open for Thea when they arrived at Glen Morris's agency.

"After you," he said to her.

"Thank you," she graciously told him.

"Detectives," Glen Morris said from his desk.

They looked at each other.

"Oh come on, I can spot you guys a mile away."

"Speaking of spotting," Bobby reached into his binder and placed a photo of Morris's black SUV in front of him. "That's you running a red light after rear-ending a car in front of …." He searched through his binder for Ackerman's picture.

Thea took the picture out of her pocket, "Christian Ackerman's apartment building."

Bobby blinked; he didn't remember seeing her take the picture from his binder.

Morris's eyes widen when he saw the picture of Christian Ackerman's corpse.

"I..I didn't kill him! I was just hired by his boyfriend to see if he was cheating and he was!" He explained to him.

"Whose his boyfriend?" Bobby asked as he glanced at Thea seeing the same look of interest on her face.

"Bill Buchanan."

The detectives looked at one another realizing that they may have found their killer.

"Mr. Morris, Christian's partner is Keith Besch," she showed him a picture of him on her Blackberry.

Confused he gawked at the picture, "I swear Bill told me he was his boyfriend and I even did a background check on him, he has no record."

"You need to print that out for us, Mr. Morris," Bobby told him, "now."

"Yeah…um, are you sure that Kyle wasn't cheating?" He asked them.

Thea answered, "We've gone through Christian's records and there is no evidence of an affair. Keith Besch has been living with Christian for months, they were serious."

"Oh God, am I going to be charged as an accessory?" He half cried half yelled.

"You'll have to talk to the DA but I can assure that your cooperation will be crucial," Thea told him.

"Ok," he nervously nodded and turned the computer screen to him.

Bobby read the computer screen as he called the captain.

* * *

For a man with an odd last name, John seemed like a conventional detective, Alex thought as she drove. His humor was dry, sarcastic and cynical and Alex didn't mind at all. There were times when she wished her partner was more practical and took less mental leaps and risks. Even though his tactics are almost always successful, it did worry her because of toll that it took on him. Working with John felt comfortable although she wasn't sure if it was because of his style or her growing fondness for his personality.

"How long have you been partners?" Alex asked John.

"A couple of weeks now. It doesn't really feel like it though," he told her.

She nodded, "And she's twenty-eight. I was still in uniform at that age."

He knew what her questions were leading to. "She had good rabbis and I've seen her collars, she worked her way up just like the rest of us. Besides, it's not like people are lining up to transfer to SVU."

"You're right about that. I used to be in vice, I've seen my share of creeps, and pervs. I can't imagine dealing with them on a daily basis like you guys do."

"Really? So you used to play pro?"

"Yeah, a halter top, mini skirt and thigh high boots got me very far."

He looked at her, "I couldn't buy it."

"What?"

"You being a pro, it wouldn't matter what you're dressed in because they all have that look of shame and weakness in their eyes. You don't."

"So what do you see in them?" She stopped the car at a red light.

"Strength, intelligence, wit and a certain spark that only a privilege few get to experience."

She stared at him and for the first time in her life, she didn't have a pun or witty comeback to say.

John sensed the awkwardness and diffused the situation by saying, "At the very least, you'd look like the type of pro a man would have to save up for."

A little laugh left her lips, "You sure know what to say to make a girl feel special."

"Well I was married four times."

His admission caused her to blink, "Really?"

"Yeah, three more times Larry King and Liz Taylor will induct me into the Multiple Marriers club."

He smiled when he heard her chuckle.

"Hey captain," she answered her phone. "Where? We're on it," she hung up the phone. "We have a suspect."

* * *

Curious, Thea walked into the interrogation room and took in her surroundings.

"The color is definitely brighter than SVU's interrogation room," she said to Bobby. "Although we have windows."

"I assume the architect for your station house wanted to tease suspects and perpetrators by giving them one last glimpse of freedom," Bobby looked at her, amused by her curiosity.

"And this room is devoid of it."

"Goren and Ma your partners just arrested Bill Buchanan," Captain Ross told them.

"We don't have enough to arrest him," Thea said.

"He tried to throw his hammer at Munch when they approached him, he missed but when he tried to run he couldn't," he told them.

"He has a limp because of Ackerman's dog," Bobby stated.

He nodded, "They're on their way here now. Goren, you and Eames get first crack," he was about to leave the room until Bobby responded.

"Actually captain, I think Munch and Eames should interrogate him first. They made the arrest," he suggested to his boss.

Ross blinked; it was unlike Goren to turn down a first chance at an interrogation let alone conducting one with another detective.

"All right, you and Thea are plan b. It's the Chief of D's," he looked at his phone before walking off.

Thea and Bobby went into the observation room.

"By the way," he asked Thea. "When did you take the picture of Ackerman out of my binder?"

"I didn't," she told him while feeling a bit offended. "I have my own copy. I took it last night with my camera phone and printed it out this morning."

He opened his binder and looked through it finding the picture in a side pocket.

"There it is," she peeked into his binder.

"I see..I'm sorry," he looked into her eyes. He felt slightly embarrassed for making a false assumption.

She shrugged, "It's ok. Besides Bobby, if I had stolen something from you, it would be too late before you notice its disappearance."

His head tipped to the right, "Really?"

"Yeah, it was my klepto phase, I was nine."

"Interesting. Were you ever caught?"

"Never," there was a hint of smugness in her voice and face.

He examined her face.

"I know that you're trying to find out why just by looking at me and remembering everything I've told you so far."

His mouth opened to object but he knew she was right, "And how would you know that?"

"Mike told me about you. So I'll save you some time but not too much."

"Please do," he said clearly fascinated.

"At the time, I couldn't think of a better way for a little girl to be secretly defiant of her cop father."

"Your father was on the job?"

"Yeah..What cop doesn't have daddy issues?"

Her words struck a chord but also exposed one of hers to him. He sensed her reluctance.

"That's it?" He asked.

"His name was Cham Preap," she could see that he wanted more details. "I told you I'd save you _some_ time, Bobby."

He nodded, "You have different last names."

"Ma is my mother's maiden name; I changed my last name after his death."

He held her stare wondering if he could push her just a bit further but slightly dropped his head when the captain returned. The scent of her floral shampoo caught his attention when she brushed past allowing the captain to stand next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Apologies for the very long delay. My computer crashed and other things prevented me from updating this fic. To my newest reader, Thea is an original character. This fic is sequel to Skin Crawl where she was introduced. Thanks for reading and reviewing :)

* * *

The tips of Casey's long fingers traced his firm chest eliciting a small chuckle from Mike. His hand slowly traveled down her shoulder blades and with the small of her back, he pulled her closer to him. The sheets beneath them rustled when their legs intertwined.

"You're ticklish," she gave him an amused smile.

"You're the first woman to find out."

Their lips touched.

Wearing nothing but a smile, she got off the bed and stood up. The morning light shone on her creamy skin and gave her red tresses an exquisite luster.

"Thea told me that you're trying to go green?" she asked him.

"I changed my light bulbs and recycle..why are you asking?"

"I thought we could take a shower together," she put her hands on her hips and strolled towards the bathroom.

He smiled at the glowing goddess before him, "Anything to save the planet," he followed her lead.

* * *

When the captain told Alex that she and John would be interrogating Buchanan first, she simply nodded. She quietly wondered why her partner would turn down an interrogation, especially with her. It was unusual because she had known Bobby to be very eager when it came to interrogating a suspect. .

John pulled out a chair for Alex; she accepted and sat across from a disheveled looking Bill Buchanan.

"Now Bill, that little hammer stunt you pulled back at the hotel hurt my feelings," John said. "Lucky for you my grade school bullies really helped me hone my reflexes."

She leaned her head forward, "Tell me Bill, do you always greet NYPD by juggling your tools at them?"

Buchanan brushed the hair out of his face, "I don't trust cops. They find any reason to put people in jail."

"We didn't need a reason because you handed us one," Alex said back.

"I'm certain your hammer and Swiss army knife will give us many more," John added.

"Don't forget about Milo, he took a nice piece of you last night too. Munch," she looked at him, "how much do you wanna bet Milo's teeth will be a perfect match for Buchanan's bite on his ankle?"

He casually shrugged, "My pension."

Buchanan shook his head, "The only reason you pigs are investigating that fag's murder is because of his old man."

Alex and John shared a look.

"You're wrong about that Buchanan. We don't give damn if the victims are rich, black, gay, straight, bi or Thai, all we care about is who murdered them," John said.

"Well it wasn't me," he told them.

"Then you won't mind telling us where you were last night at nine?" She asked Buchanan.

His head leaned to the right, "I was home alone."

"You can do better than that Bill," Alex told him.

John stood next to him, "We know that you hired Glen Morris to stalk Ackerman and that you told him he was your boyfriend."

"It's a perfect motive, you're the bitter ex who won't come out of the closet yet you don't want anyone else to have him either," she explained. "But when you saw how Christian moved on with Keith Besch."

"Keith is handsome, smart, successful and he isn't ashamed of his sexuality," John stated.

"Everything that you're," she pointed at him, "not."

"No! That's a damn lie!"

John shook his head, "It does explain why your homophobia is overt..it's to cover your latent homosexuality."

"I'm not a fag! They're nothing but disgusting perverts that ruin lives! "

Just then Captain Ross walked in holding an open folder.

"Captain, I assume those are the lab results?" John asked.

"You assumed right," Captain Ross answered, "Mr. Buchanan your DNA is a perfect match to the saliva and cigarettes we found at the crime scene and on Ackerman's dog. Ackerman's DNA is also on your hammer and Swiss army knife."

Buchanan glared at them with his dark green eyes, "I want a lawyer. Now."

* * *

It was a slow day for Logan and Barek; they had just closed the case the night before and only had to finish the paperwork. Her eyes wandered across her desk and onto her partner. She didn't expect to become Logan's partner once again but Wheeler had gone undercover indefinitely for the FBI. Until she returned, Logan and she would be working alongside each other. Neither of them has spoken about her true reason for leaving the squad but it lingered between them. Despite the occasional awkwardness, they continued to do what they did best, close cases.

Now, she sat across from him considering whether or not she should ask him out to lunch. When she saw him speaking on his phone she continued to do her work. From the content look on his face and delighted tone of his voice she knew he was talking with. She decided against her lunch invitation once she heard him confirm a lunch date with SVU's ADA Casey Novak.

He hung up the phone and let a little smile touch his lips.

Her eyes discreetly traveled to him. At that moment she questioned why she had returned to Major Case.

* * *

The sound of shuffling papers filled the interview room. John and Thea weeded through the paperwork before them.

He sighed and put down the LUDs on the table, "Buchanan didn't make any calls to Ackerman or to anyone that knew him. Did you get anything from his financials?"

She shook her head, "Only that he couldn't afford to hire Morris. He uses high end cameras and spy equipment. His rate is..well, it's way beyond Buchanan's reach."

Their eyes went to the door when Bobby and Alex entered the room.

"CSU just found five thousand dollars in Ackerman's apartment..under his mattress," Bobby told them.

"I have to hand it to Buchanan for being traditional," John commented.

Alex handed John a small stack of papers, "These are his e-mails, and none of them were connected to Ackerman. In fact he has no friends except for one guy he had a lunch with."

"How about his financials?" Bobby asked Thea.

"He couldn't afford Morris but someone who could give him five thousand dollars in cash would. I remember Morris telling us that Buchanan paid him in cash, he gave what's left to CSU," Thea said as she started dialing on her phone.

"When did he pay him?" Alex asked her.

"Two weeks ago this Wednesday. Why?"

Alex reached into the stack of emails, "His lunch date was with some guy named Miller. Here," she held up the e-mail. "They were supposed to meet at Gratton Bar & Grill on Tuesday, the day before he paid Morris. This was the only e-mail I found between them; this guy could be his accomplice. I'll have TARU track down the IP address," she took out her phone.

"This seems way too personal for a contract killing," Bobby said.

John shrugged, "Buchanan is a hateful violent homophobe. People have killed for less. He could be struggling with his own homosexuality."

"It's possible but he-he specifically targeted Ackerman," he brought his hand to his mouth.

"Well, you and Thea can find out what that is. Munch and I are headed to Gratton's Bar and Grill, maybe someone there will recognize Buchanan and his lunch date," Eames told her partner.

"After you," Munch said as he stepped aside and let Alex pass him.

Thea went over to Bobby and spoke to him, "I have a feeling Buchanan's homophobia is connected to his past."

Nodding he agreed, "Me too but he has no past hate crimes on his sheet."

"Well, I've met my share of homophobes and I would bet that this one has daddy issues."

He opened his binder, "We're about to meet the other Mr. Buchanan."

* * *

ADA Connie Rubirosa poked her head into Casey's office, "Casey, I'm about to order lunch, would you like anything?"

"No but thanks. Logan is coming here for lunch in a few minutes," she answered.

"Right, you guys had a date last night," Connie said as she walked in and sat down across from her.

"Who had a date last night?" A voice asked.

The ADAs looked to see Mike Cutter entering the room.

"I did," Casey told him, "How did you know about it?"

Connie smirked, "Who do think you gave Logan your gym bag?"

"You little sneak!" Casey said to her friend.

Cutter sat down next to Connie and asked, "Why would you need your gym bag on a date?"

She pointed to the plaque next to the door, "You see that plaque with Latin written on it?"

"I do," he replied.

"It translates to, 'Mind your business when woman are speaking,' I suggest you follow it," she teased him causing Connie to giggle.

"Very funny Casey," he sarcastically said, "I expect that kind of humor from a Mets fan."

Connie turned to him, "Logan took Casey to Yankee stadium last night."

He gave his colleagues a doubtful look and said, "There wasn't a game last night."

"Logan has a friend in the front office and he got us in. Oh and I hit a home run," Casey's smile was bold as she handed Connie Logan's camera. "His friend recorded it."

His mouth dropped open while he and Connie watched the video.

Connie looked at Cutter, "I'm surprised."

"At what?" He asked her. "That Casey's bat has pop?"

"No, that your head didn't explode after watching the video," she joked and laughed with Casey.

"With gems like that I'm surprised you didn't go into comedy, Connie," He shot back.

"And with a swing like yours I'm shocked you made the T-ball team," Connie retorted.

He laughed and gazed at her until he felt Casey's eyes on him.

Logan knocked at the door, "Casey?"

Connie and Cutter took that as their cue to leave.

"We should get back to your office," Connie said, "Casey, don't forget this week you're bringing the dessert to Thea's."

"I will, I see ya later," she said to her friend.

"I think I got your order right," Logan said as he unpacked the food. "Honey chicken, fried rice and steamed broccoli?"

"Yep," she bent forward pecked his mouth with hers.

"Excuse me," Cutter popped his head in the doorway and read the plaque as he typed on his Blackberry. "It really does translate to what you told me."

* * *

Little Eli laughed and rolled around on the picnic blanket when his father ticked his belly. Elliot smiled down at his son and brushed his fingers though his golden curls. He could see himself in Eli's blue shining eyes.

"Hey guys," a voice happily greeted them.

When Elliot looked up, he saw a beautiful woman standing above him, then he realized who it was.

"Hey Liv," he said back while giving her slow once over. The blue tank top and khaki shorts she wore revealed her tan skin and perfectly toned body. He thanked God he was wearing sunglasses.

She sat down on the blanket and said, "I owe you for bailing me out last night. So I made you guys lunch," she opened her picnic basket.

He smiled, "You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but you have no idea how awful my date was. And it's a beautiful summer day in Central Park; it's a perfect day for a picnic. Hi Eli!" she shook his little hand making a joyous giggle come from him.

As the afternoon went on they eat and spoke of her date, and how they had been spending their vacation. Elliot had almost forgotten what it was like to have a good conversation and lunch with a dear friend. There was no sense of obligation or an agenda; it was simply two people enjoying each other's company.

"Want some ice cream? It's on me," he opened his wallet.

"Sure," she placed Eli on her lap.

"Strawberry shortcake, right?"

She paused; she had told him her favorite ice cream the first week they met and couldn't believe that he remembered it. "Yeah, it's my favorite."

"I know, it's Eli's too."

"Of course it is he has good taste. I'll share it with him."

"How about me?" He joked.

"Well, Eli's adorable and sweet. And you're not," she cracked a smile.

He shook his head and chuckled, "Whatever Liv, I'll be right back."

* * *

After he had left, a ball rolled onto the picnic blanket followed by a sandy haired toddler running in front of them.

"Kenny!" A middle aged blond woman came up to the three of them and picked up the ball, "I'm so sorry, he just does that a lot."

"It's ok, he didn't bother us," Olivia reassured her, "he's adorable, and he looks just like you."

"Thank you, I'm Susan, this is Kenny and that's my husband Ben with our youngest Abby," she pointed to a dark haired man who waved at them.

Olivia offered her hand, "I'm Olivia and this is Eli."

"Hello Eli," Susan kindly said to him. "You have a beautiful family."

"Ooh no, I'm uh..I'm just friends with Eli's father. We work together," she awkwardly answered.

She wrinkled her nose in embarrassment, "Sorry. I just assumed because you all seemed to get along so well. I should get back to my family. Have a nice afternoon."

"You too, it was nice to meet you," Olivia called out to her.

She gazed down at Eli and remembered how he felt in her arms after she had delivered him. Her arms embraced him while her lips pressed against the crown of his head. In silence, she sat and wondered what it would be like if she had a child of her own. Then she stopped herself when the thought of her and Elliot having a child together came to mind.

* * *

"Alton, it's been while!" Elliot said to the ice cream vendor.

"It has my friend," Alton said, "I see you're with your son and very beautiful wife. Nice job, Elliot," he winked at him.

He opened his mouth with the intention on correcting him but said, "Yeah, we're having a picnic."

"Of course, if I had woman like yours I would want the world to know too. You want your usual, ice cream sandwich with chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yep, and a strawberry shortcake bar," he handed him a four dollars.

"Here you go. Have a good afternoon Elliot and remember, make sure to keep your woman happy. Ones that look like your wife are hard to come by."

"Ok Alton, I see ya around!" He graciously waved the ice cream at him before walking away.

* * *

He felt guilty for not correcting Alton but not as much as he thought he would. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had complimented Kathy the way Alton did with Olivia. When his eyes fell upon his son and partner he slowed his pace and relished the image of them together. His guilt returned when he thought about how things would be if Olivia were the mother of his children.

"I'm back," he told them as he handed Olivia her ice cream bar.

"Thanks El," she removed the wrapper from the ice cream bar and let Eli mouth it.

Elliot smiled at her generosity. He then gulped when she took a bite out of ice cream and slowly licked it off her lips.

"El, you ok?" she asked him.

He blinked, "Yeah..uh, I was just thinking of..Munch. He and Thea are working the Ackerman murder with Major Case."

"I know, I talked to Thea this morning," she stared at him. "Cragen and her found Ackerman's body."

"She was lucky," he remarked.

Olivia sighed, "Come on El, you and I both know that her and Munch are going to close this case. She helped us get Lionel Stephens."

"I know..it's-she's a kid! And a rat, Liv," he told her. "She shouldn't be here."

She shook her head, "That's not fair. We've both been on the job long to know that some cops are dirty. Her father, he just wasn't a 'bad apple' he was the most rotten of the bunch."

His blue eyes fixed on her, "She told you about him?"

Her shoulders rose then dropped, "We've been spending some time together and I've found out that she's a decent person, El."

"So now you two are friends?"

"Yeah, we are. It's nice not being the only woman in the squad room. And about her father, she had good reason to turn him in. If you just talk to her you'd find out why."

"She shut me down!"

"Because you went right at her like you always do with people who you don't know. You assume the worst before knowing the facts first," she scolded him.

He shook his head, "What are you doing? You're my partner."

"And I always will be. But I've never told you what you only wanted to hear, I'm not gonna start now," her hand grasped his muscular forearm, "Just talk to her. Trust me."

The warm sensation of her touch softened him, "Fine, I'll call her later today."

Her lips formed into a small grin, "Good."

* * *

Mr. Harvey Buchanan kindly let Bobby and Thea into his home. His gray hair shone underneath the sunlight when they sat in the sunroom.

"Detectives, be honest with me, what kind of trouble is my son William in?" He bluntly asked them.

Bobby answered him, "Have you read or heard about Christian Ackerman's murder?"

"Why yes, I read the papers every-you think William was involved?" He looked at them with concerned eyes.

"We can't tell you much, Mr. Buchanan," Thea said to him, "but we have an overwhelming amount of evidence that makes your son our prime suspect."

A heavy sigh left his lips, "I wish I could tell you both that I'm surprised but..I can't. Christian Ackerman, he was gay?"

"He was," Bobby replied, "has your son always been.."

"A homophobe? Yes, because I am gay."

Bobby and Thea shared a look.

"How long has your son known?" she asked him

"Since he was eighteen. You see back then, people weren't as tolerant as they are now. I married his mother when I was barely a man. Instead of ending our marriage sooner…I fell in love with a man, my first love Richard. I never saw William again until after cancer took Richard's life five years ago, he was my first bear."

"Bear?" Bobby asked him.

Thea answered before Mr. Buchanan could respond, "A husky or large hairy gay man."

Amused, Mr. Buchanan said to her, "I had feeling you were a hag the moment I saw you."

She chuckled.

"Anyway, things were going well between William and I that is, until I started seeing my now husband, Arnold. I guess he's only fine with me being gay as long as I'm alone."

Bobby nodded, "Your-your first relationship with Richard, did you get the impression that William blamed him for the divorce?"

He thoughtfully nodded his head, "Yes, I did. At the time, I thought he was trying to place blame on anyone but me, we were so close. Excuse me, I have to get that," he got up and headed towards the kitchen where the telephone beckoned him.

She leaned towards Bobby, "We have Buchanan's motive."

Nodding he said, "We do..How did you know what bear meant?"

Her expression was playful, "I guess gay is one of the few languages you're not fluent in."

"Well I don't think the library has a gay to straight translation dictionary," he joked and smiled when she started laughing.

* * *

After speaking to Gratton's Bar and Grill manager, Munch and Eames approached the bar.

"Paul Gill?" Eames asked the waiter.

"That's me," the young waiter answered.

"I'm Detective Eames and this is Detective Munch," she showed him her badge.

He stared at them, "What do you guys wanna talk to me about?"

"Your manager told us that you served this man two weeks ago," she held up a picture of Buchanan.

"Yeah, uh, how could I forget? He was eating with Joe Grady."

Munch looked at him, "That rightwing blowhard/talking head on TV?"

"That's him. He was a total ass, he didn't even tip me but my mom's a big fan so I took a picture of him with my cell. I made sure he wasn't looking," he took out his mobile phone. "See?"

"There he is with Buchanan," Munch said to Eames.

Eames stared at the phone, "Buchanan can't afford Morris but his lunch date sure could."

"Definitely, he just renewed his contract for $10 million dollars a few days ago," Munch said.

"It looks like that wasn't the only contract he recently signed," she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thanks for all the feedback guys! There are 2-3 chapters left of this story :)

* * *

Thea snapped her phone shut and looked at Bobby, "That was Munch, him and Eames just found out that Joe Grady was Buchanan's lunch date, not surprised."

Bobby noticed the tension in Thea's voice, "You know him?"

"I see you don't know watch cable news..not that Joe's show or the network he's on would count as 'news'," she shook her head. "He's a homophobic sexist racist radical rightwinger who only uses his show to spew hate. All he stokes are people's anger, fears and encourages their ignorance."

He nodded, "It could be just an act to get attention and ratings.."

"It's not entertaining, it's dangerous. It was only a matter of time before one of his crazy obsessed loyal fans did something like this," she crossed her arms.

"Well we're about to find out how loyal Buchanan is," he drove by One Police Plaza.

She reached into her pocket, "Before we go in, I thought I should give you this."

He grasped his wallet when she dropped it in his hand and realized when she had stolen it, "You took it when you passed by me in the interrogation room," he was impressed.

Smirking she answered, "I told you I was good. Besides, lunch is coming up, I feel a little guilty so you can have a spring roll. I hope Mike didn't take too many of them."

* * *

Don buttoned up his shirt and smiled when he felt Sambath's arms wrap around his chest. Despite his reflection in the mirror, he felt as if he were a man in his twenties whenever he was with her.

"I don't think I can remember the last time I made love in the middle of the day," Sambath said as she rested her forehead on his temple.

He scoffed, "I still had hair."

Her lips brushed his face, "I prefer this look," she touched his head.

Don reluctantly stood up, "As much I don't want to, I have to get back to the station," he began putting his pants on.

She helped him with his suspenders, "I know. I have to take advantage of this day off..by doing errands. Do you need anything done?"

Her thoughtfulness touched him, "No..well..there is something."

"What is it?"

He handed her a key, "I need uh.. a copy."

"Sure," she accepted.

"For you..So you can move in. If you want…" He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

Her lips fell open in shock, "Don this is um.."

"I know this is a big step and we've only known each other for almost forty years.."

They both laughed.

She gazed up at him, "Of course I want to move in with you..But we need to tell Thea first."

"I will," he gave her a reassuring smile and kiss.

* * *

Alex Eames simply nodded and flashed a grin when John opened the door to the studio for her.

"We're about to enter rightwing hell," John spoke as if he were a tour guide. "Keep your hands to yourself or Ann Coulter will pull you out of the tram. Please, do not look directly into Karl Rove's eyes or he will devour your soul. We will not be held legally liable. Thank you and enjoy the ride."

She stopped her laughter, "Come on, Grady is supposed to be in his office."

"Detectives Munch and Eames?" A young man said as he stood up from his desk and extended his hand to them.

"Dennis Hiller," John said as he and Eames shook his hand. "Joe Grady's assistant."

"Lindsey at the front desk told you about me?" Dennis asked.

"No, I've just seen your work before," John said.

"So you're a fan of the show?" He smiled.

"Far from it..but that's not why we're here," he answered.

"I see. Mr. Grady is in his office," he pointed to the door behind him.

Once Alex and John entered Grady's office, they looked at his obvious toupee and successfully suppressed their laughter.

"New York's finest," Grady arrogantly stated, "meeting cable news finest anchor."

"Keith Olbermann is here?" John looked around the office and saw Alex fold in her bottom lip holding back a chuckle.

Grady sighed and touched his fingers to his wrinkled forehead, "A heathen liberal, even better."

Alex gave John a look that reminded him why they were there and said, "Mr. Grady, Detective Munch and I are here to talk about a lunch you and Bill Buchanan had together."

He looked at them blankly and shook his head, "I've never met the man before."

John took out his mobile phone as he spoke, "Grady when will you learn that it's stupid to lie in the digital age," he showed him a picture of their lunch date.

"Anything can be photoshopped these days, detective," he glanced at the photo.

"Well lucky for you this photo was taken by the waiter who clearly remembers serving you and Buchanan that day," John tipped his head to the left and returned his phone to the front pocket of his suit.

"The bus boy also confirmed your lunch date and he also told us you gave Buchanan a large envelope," Alex added.

Grady's eyes dropped to the floor and then went to the detectives. He shrugged and picked up a paper coffee cup, "He was a fan and I decided to be gracious by taking him out to lunch and giving him an autographed picture. Unfortunately, he..uh..he turned out to be a very disturbed person. I'm embarrassed that I even considered meeting someone like him so I had to deny it."

"You just have an answer for everything," Eames said.

A smirk came to his thin mouth, "I don't know what Mr. Buchanan did but I assure you the both of that I was not involved. If you have anymore questions, you can contact my lawyer. Dennis has his card. I have a meeting with my literary agent, he wants me to write another bestseller," he got up. "I trust you two can see yourselves out," he walked out the door.

"I got it," Munch took out his mobile phone.

"Me too," Eames put on a latex glove, grabbed Grady's coffee cup and dropped it into a small evidence bag.

"Be careful."

"Why?"

"You might get radical rightwing rabies," he joked.

She chuckled, "I'm pretty sure I got vaccinated for that earlier this year when I attended an Obama rally."

John scoffed and couldn't help but be turned on by her.

* * *

Buchanan sat in the interrogation room next to his lawyer while Thea sat across from him. Bobby leaned against the wall next to the mirror.

"I don't get it," she shook her head. "I don't get how a man as sweet as your father could have a son like you."

He shot her a glare, "You don't know him so don't act like you do."

"We do," Bobby said as he pushed himself off the wall. "We just came back from his home. His husband Arnold wasn't there."

"Don't call him that, fags can't marry," he spewed.

"How is this relevant?" Buchanan's lawyer asked.

"It very relevant," Thea said, "Buchanan's deep seeded homophobia drives him in everything he does. He's just another rightwing bigot with daddy issues."

"Oh come on," Bobby pulled up a chair and sat next to him, "Bill is just following what his faith says about homosexuality."

"I am," he nodded.

"It's not Adam and Steve, it's Adam and Eve the way God intended it," Bobby gripped his shoulder and smiled.

"Exactly," Buchanan sounded relieve to have someone on his side.

"God was never for hatred," Thea said, "you damn winguts always seem to think.."

"I've had enough of your liberal gay loving crap," Bobby shot at her.

She glared at him, "I'd rather be a gay loving liberal than a hateful rightwing homophobe."

"We're called 'The Right' because that's what our beliefs are," Bobby kept his eyes on Buchanan.

"It's good to see the NYPD has some sane people. You can learn a lot of from your partner here," Buchanan told Thea.

Bobby grinned, "She's young and foolish. She doesn't see how liberals, gays, non-Christians and feminists are tearing down this country.."

"Actually," Thea said as she looked at her phone, "he's not my partner. My real partner just sent me a very interesting video of your idol Joe Grady."

Beaming, Bobby proudly tapped Buchanan's shoulder, "You know him? That's great! He's a true American who gives us a voice."

Nodding his head he answered, "He does, and the liberal media would drown us out if it weren't for him."

Thea held up her phone, "Let's see what your hero thinks of you," she played video of John's and Alex's interview with Grady.

The pride on Buchanan's face slowly disappeared as he watched the video.

With noticeable irritation in his eyes and voice Bobby stood up and pointed at him, "You lied to me."

"I didn't, Joe is just…"

"I'm not an idiot, Bill. He thinks you're a nut!"

Shaking his head, Buchanan looked at him with welled up eyes, "He's..I don't know why he said that.."

"Grady never lies and he doesn't want anything to do with you..Neither do I," Bobby turned towards the door.

"At least you have some standards," Thea said to Bobby.

"Wait!" Buchanan called out to Bobby.

"Mr. Buchanan we need to talk in-," his lawyer said before being cut off.

"No, he needs to know the truth! I'm not a liar," he cried out.

Sitting down, Bobby tilted his head and stared into his eyes, "What's the truth?"

He wiped his eyes, "I-I um, I emailed his show and his assistant arranged for us to meet. He told me that gays were bringing down this country. They tear families apart, molest and rape children. They ruin lives! So..we agreed that they needed to be taken out…"

Horrified and disgusted, Thea leaned against the wall, "You wanted to exterminate gays."

"Not all of them..Just enough to scare them to stop them from being out."

"Why Ackerman?" Bobby asked while hiding his disdain for Buchanan.

"Joe said that..um..that he caused him to lose sponsors on his show because of a gay rights group he was a part of."

He gave him a reassuring pat on the back, "I believe you, Bill." He heard Captain Ross knock on the mirror. "The DA will talk to you two about a deal."

His lawyer nodded.

Ross shut his phone when Bobby and Thea entered the room, "Eames and Munch are bringing Grady's coffee cup to CSU but their computers and equipment are malfunctioning. We'll find out the about the trace on the money and fingerprints tonight or at the latest, tomorrow morning."

"There's always time for paperwork," Thea almost chirped.

The captain blinked, "I remember when I was still eager about paperwork..I was wearing bellbottoms."

The detectives chuckled.

"You two did well in there," Ross told them. "Now go have lunch," he opened the door.

"You're the one with the spring rolls," Bobby said to Thea as he allowed her to pass him.

"I am...Mike was right about you. You were excellent in there," she walked by his side.

He felt complimented by her words, "Well you knew how to get under his skin just right." He opened the door to the kitchen for her

"My father was like Buchanan so I know what buttons to push. Thanks," she graciously grinned at him, "I've also learned a thing or two from Don and Mike."

His eyes traveled to her backside when she opened the refrigerator and bent down to reach for her lunch. He immediately moved his stare to the back of her head.

"Are you allergic to any foods?" she asked him.

"No, um, I'm not," he felt guilty for staring at a fellow detective in such an inappropriate way.

"Good because my spring rolls are spectacular and unlike most Asian restaurants they're healthy."

Bobby nodded as he grabbed his lunch, "That's good. So..you..grew up with cops?"

"Pretty much. My father showed me the don'ts and Don and Mike showed me what to do right. What are you having?" She pointed to his brown paper bag.

"Just a roast beef sandwich, chips and a Pepsi."

She chuckled, "That sounds like a 'cheat day' lunch for me. I used to be..well I wouldn't say rotund but I was definitely chubby when I was a kid."

He looked down into her clear lunch container where he saw spring rolls, almonds and an apple, "That looks good too and healthier than mine.."

"Let's share then. Your lunch will food our souls and clog the arteries. And mine will counter act the latter," she looked at him and felt rush of warmth when she touched his muscular forearm.

* * *

Logan saw her green eyes searching his face, "What is it?"

Casey gave him a shrug, "I'm just enjoying my lunch with you."

Doubtful he asked "You look like you have something to tell or ask me."

"Well.."

"A detective knows," he told her with a smug grin.

She pursed her lips but secretly loved his slight smugness, "Why have you never dated a lawyer until me?"

Her question gave him pause; his past girlfriends were never so bold before, "The truth?"

Without hesitation she replied, "Always."

He wiped his brow with his fingers and rested his forearms on her desk before speaking, "I've seen defense lawyers get so many perps off and it's like they don't give a damn, ya know how it is."

"I do," she nodded.

"And..a part of used to me believe that prosecutors always wanted us to work with one hand tied behind our backs. But…I've been on the job long enough to know that it's not true."

"Well that's definitely good to know," she reached across the desk and stroked his hand.

He grasped her hand, "There's a little more. I kinda held a grudge against the rich because they were ungrateful, smug and.."

"A lot of lawyers are."

"Yeah but that kind of changed when I met Sambath. She's not a lawyer but she's just so open to everyone and taught me to be the same way without ever telling me."

"I've met her, she's a good person," she waited a beat. "Why didn't you two ever become more than friends?"

He raised his shoulders and then dropped them, "It's just never felt more than that between us. Thea says we have a spark, it's just platonic. Sambath's always had a thing for cops..I'm the exception."

Her brows furrowed, "You know about her and Cragen?"

"She told me-how do you know?"

"Oh crap," she shook her head. "I saw Cragen kiss her at Ming's restaurant but I didn't tell anyone until now."

He chuckled, "If she finds out that we knew before she did.."

"We're screwed," she smiled.

"We'll be 'screwed' together then," he gripped the back of her neck and brought her lips to him.


	6. Chapter 6

When Alex received a call from Captain Ross telling her that Bobby and Thea got Buchanan to confess, John noticed tension in her demeanor.

"Are you all right?" John asked her as they stepped off the elevator and headed for the squad room.

She answered, "I'm fine," she lied and sensed that he knew it.

Holding up a spring roll Bobby said from his desk, "Eames, you have to try one of these they're delicious. Thea made them herself."

"Goren's right," John took a spring roll from Thea's lunch container, "they're great and won't clog your arteries."

Alex felt annoyed with the praise that her partner and John were giving the other woman detective, "No thanks."

"Are you sure, I made a lot," Thea told her. "Even Mike took some and there's still plenty left over."

"I don't like them," she usually felt guilty when lying to someone who wasn't a suspect but she didn't this time.

Bobby looked at her with confused eyes, "What are you talking about? You love spring rolls!"

She shot Bobby a harsh look, "Well I'm not in the mood for them. Besides, Munch and I picked up some lunch from Bratton's," she held up a brown paper bag.

"That's good," Thea nodded while feeling a little dejected.

Bobby looked at his partner wondering why she was acting rude.

Sensing the awkwardness John said, "So, you guys got Buchanan to roll on Grady?"

"We did," Thea replied, "He really hated me. It was fun," she smiled.

With pride in his voice he said, "I've taught you well."

"You have-it's my phone," she glanced at its screen, "it's Elliot. Hi. Really? Um..yeah, seven is good. I'll see ya tonight then, bye. We're having dinner tonight."

"Damn it, I owe Fin money now," John admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I bet that you'd have dinner with the devil first before you would with Elliot."

She laughed at her partner's joke, "He's reaching out so I'm not gonna pull back. Sorry John, but you'll have to pay up."

From his office, Captain Ross watched the four detectives. He saw how Thea had handled herself and was surprised at how well she had gotten along with Goren. He took out his mobile phone and dialed.

* * *

A pleased grin pulled at Olivia's lips when she heard Elliot talk to Thea on his mobile phone. Holding a sleeping Eli, she walked into the master bedroom and waited a moment before placing him in his crib. A sense of pure calm overcame her as she watched him sleep. It was images like the one before her that made her feel grateful yet a little empty.

Elliot quietly walked in and stood next to his partner, "He's gonna be asleep for awhile."

"He had a big day," she stared down at the sleeping child.

"Yeah I uh..I just talked to Thea, we're having dinner tonight," he said with a slight nod then smiled when he saw how proud Olivia was of him.

"Good, you two have more in common than you think," she covered Eli with his blanket and then gazed at Elliot.

"When did you two become so close?"

Her shoulders rose and dropped, "There aren't many other women in the squad and she reached out to me. At least once a week, her, Casey, Connie and I have a 'girls night' where we go to one of our apartments and just spend time together."

"A girls night in?" He smiled at the thought of seeing the woman before him refer to herself as a girl.

"Yeah, it's nice to just let everything go and talk to each other not as coworkers but as women and friends."

He gave her an understanding nod and then lightly scoffed.

"What?"

"It's nothing, it's just when I bought the ice cream the vendor thought you were..he thought you were my wife," he searched her face.

She was amused that the same mistake happened to her, "Really? The same thing happened when a boy Eli's age and his mother came over," she smiled and shook her head. "I don't even look like him, he has blond hair and blue eyes."

"Well, some kids are born with blond hair and then it gets dark as they grow up. She probably thought he got his eyes from me."

"Still..I don't see how anyone can mistake me for a mother," she gripped the crib's railing feeling somber.

Her words stunned him, "Liv, you're a natural. You're amazing with kids, it always looks and feels right," his hands grasped the crib's railing beside hers.

Tears formed in her eyes but she fought them back and wanted to ask him why she wasn't a mother but didn't, "If I have kids, I'd be lucky to have them be as half as incredible as yours are."

His right hand slid across the railing and cupped her hand, "When you have children, they will be amazing because they'll be yours."

Her stare met his and she saw the sincerity in his eyes along with yearning. She knew that look because she given it to him numerous times during their decade long partnership. The feel of his touch gave her a sense of reassurance and comfort that she has never felt with another man.

He let the moment between them register in his mind as he gazed at her. Then he remembered where they were and that he was a married man. With great reluctance he moved his hand away from hers.

She briefly glanced at the floor feeling guilty then exhaled, "I-I should get going."

"Yeah, I have some chores to do and I have to get ready for tonight," his grin was weak.

"I'll see you Monday, El," she nodded at him before leaving the room.

* * *

"Hey," Thea greeted Elliot when he approached their table, "Nice shirt."

"Thanks," he replied as he sat across from her and then leaned forward, "I've been the job longer than you have but I hope you know I can't afford this."

She cracked a grin, "Don't worry, my mom went to college with the owner. All we have to pay is tip."

He blinked, "That's good to know."

A brief silence passed between them before the waiter came and took their orders.

"So," she tilted her head to the right, "what did Olivia say to change your mind?"

His mouth opened in surprise, "How did you know?"

Nodding she answered, "She's the only one that could get to you."

"You're not wrong," he admitted and waited a moment before speaking again. "I wanna know your side and Liv she..she said that we have a lot in common."

"Ok then..I guess that means your father was also a cop and a physically and verbally bastard too," she bluntly stated.

Her admission shocked him, "Um..actually, he was."

She felt guilty for writing him off early in their relationship, "Sorry.."

"It's the past," he waved her off.

"It's the past and no one wants to mope about it..but it doesn't mean the scars go away."

"Yeah..but I didn't turn my old man over to the rat squad," he didn't expect to see her nod.

"Fair enough," she traced the rim of her glass of water with her forefinger. "Although your father wasn't a dirty cop working with drug dealers and keeping cash on the side."

He leaned back in his seat and let her words sink in, "No, you got me there."

"I'm not gonna sit here and pretend that a small part of me didn't turn him in because of all the BS that he.." images of her father's abuse flashed through her mind, "that he put me and my mother through. He was smart about it, there was no way he would have gotten collared.

So when I graduated from the academy I was hoping and waiting for day that he would step over the line and onto my side of the fence. I don't regret turning his ass in when he did," she felt the tension in her voice and body. "Because then, it wasn't merely for me and my mother but it was also for the good and decent cops who get tarnished because of assholes like him."

"My buddy in Staten Island didn't tell it to me like that," he rubbed the back of his neck. "But..I couldn't take that either especially if it was my old man."

"I broke the blue code, that's unforgivable to some," she shrugged. "If it weren't for Don I probably wouldn't have trusted cops let alone become one but he showed me that most of them are good and honest."

"And that what we do matters," Elliot added.

She wiped a stray tear from her eye, "Even if some days it feels like it doesn't. May I change the subject to something lighter?"

"Go right ahead," he told her.

"All right..Darfur?"

He laughed and she smiled.

* * *

"Good morning," Sambath said to Don when she entered the kitchen.

He tightened the belt on his robe, "Morning to you too," he then wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her to him.

"How about tonight, we have dinner and dessert at your place?" She stood on her toes and touched her nose against his.

"Don't you mean 'our place'?"

"It will be soon," she lifted her chin and captured his lips with hers.

Just then the front door closed.

"Mom, I thought I'd take you out for breakfast!" Thea yelled out as she walked through the corridor and entered the kitchen to find her boss and mother kissing. In absolute shock, she stared at them.

Don and Sambath stopped kissing but were unsure of what to say.

"Ok.." Thea said with wide eyes. "You're my mom and you're my boss..and you're both kissing wearing robes...Oh my God, I'm walking in on the morning after!"

"Now honey, " Sambath began to say, "this is.."

"My fault," Don said. "I was going to tell you during dinner-

"This is wrong!" Thea blurted out. "You're my boss and you..MOM!"

"I know but honey this isn't some kind of.."

Don completed her sentence, "A fling. We really love-..."

"This is soo..disgusting!" She said to her boss and mother.

"Excuse me?" Don and Sambath both said feeling very offended.

Grimacing Thea said as she headed for the door, "You're both old! And old people don't have sex! Gross!"

Shocked and offended, they looked at one another.

"Well," Don picked up his coffee mug, "that couldn't have gone any worse."

* * *

Bobby's eyes followed her the moment she and John walked into the squad room. He had read about her past the night before and couldn't believe she was the same person. Now he realized why they had gotten along so well. Both of them knew what it was like to be labeled as "rats" or outsiders and had awful fathers. Yet it didn't seem to affect her demeanor and appearance. The toll of his tumultuous life can been in his salt and pepper hair, the shadows underneath his eyes and the weight he has gained.

"Hey Bobby and Alex," she said with nod of her head.

He noticed a hint of uneasiness in her expression, "Are you ok? There's something that feels off."

"Um.." Thea hadn't expected him to notice the mood she was in, "I'll talk to you about later, ok?"

"All right," he gave her an understanding look.

Alex folded her arms and thought it was strange how close they had become.

"Alex," John said, "Have you heard anything from CSU yet?"

"Not yet," she saw Captain Ross approaching them, "but I think we will soon."

"Eames and Munch, CSU just called they have something on the money and fingerprints. They've traced the money to American Trust Bank, after you drop by CSU I want you to go there and confirm that Grady made a withdrawal. If it's true then arrest him."

John turned to Alex, "I'll leave that to you."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I'll be busy doing a joyous jig," he held a back a grin when she smiled.

"We better get going then," Alex said leading them out of the squad room.

"Anyway," Ross turned to Bobby and Thea "Ackerman's partner Keith Besch is coming in. I want you two to catch him up."

"We will Captain," Bobby nodded.

"I have to take this call," he told his detectives as he walked away and answered his mobile phone.

"Hey kid," Mike Logan said as he approached Thea and Bobby, "Goren," he nodded. "This is for the spring rolls," he handed her a white bag.

"Waffle balls, I love these! The last time you got me these was when you told me you were moving here," she happily said then her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What?" Mike asked her.

"You.." She pointed at him, "You know who my mother is dating! She called you this morning didn't she?"

He considered lying but didn't, "You got me..except I've known since last week..Your partner on the other hand-.."

"Munch?" She couldn't believe she was the last to know.

Bobby was a little amused and intrigued at how she was reacting.

Mike said to her, "Thea, I hear ya but your mom didn't want you to find out this way. And, it's not like she's with some jerk."

"You're right," she admitted. "But I'm her daughter, I'm supposed to know first."

"It didn't work out that way so now.."

"I have to accept it. Thanks for the waffle balls though," she hugged him.

He grinned down at her, "Don't mention it. I have go to see Rodgers with Barek. See ya later, kid."

She then turned her attention to Bobby, "My mom is dating my captain. Waffle ball?"

Surprised at her admission, "Is this is a bad thing? Thank you," he took a waffle ball out of the white bag.

She waited a beat, "No.. Don is a great guy. I just didn't like finding out last and walking in o their 'morning after'...this morning."

Giving her a half smile he stated, "No one wants to imagine their parents as sexual beings."

"Stop right there, I want to keep these waffle balls down.." She shook her head.

"Ok," he laughed and picked up the phone on his desk, "Detective Goren, send him up. Thanks."

"Keith Besch is here?" Thea asked him.

"He is. We should get to the interview room."

"Ok, right after I ruin the ass indentation on Mike's chair for not telling me about my mother sooner," she went over to Mike's chair.

He turned the laughter that pulled at his lips into a smile as he watched her sit on Mike's chair.

* * *

John and Alex ignored Grady's assistant and entered his office.

"Detectives, you're here again. I hope to apologize this time," Joe said with a smug face.

"Don't you ever get tired of being wrong?" Alex asked him as she took out her handcuffs. "Turn around."

"What are you doing?"

"Arresting you," John answered, "you really don't want to add resisting arrest to your murder charge Joe..unless you'd like making my job more enjoyable."

"Murder?"

"Joe Grady you're under arrest for the murder of Christian Ackerman," John said as Alex cuffed Joe and led the way out of his office.

"Call my lawyer Dennis!" Joe told his assistant.

"Already on it, Joe!"

"Like a true loyal lackey," she stated as they passed him.

"You'll be happy to know that the 'liberal media' is outside waiting for your photo-op," John told him.

"I also saw a blogger with a camera from DailyKos too," Alex proudly added.

"Oh great," Grady whined.

With a fake look of concern John said, "What's wrong Joe? I thought you loved the cameras?"

* * *

A good looking blond haired man and a young police officer appeared at the door of the interview room.

"Detectives Goren and Ma, I'm Keith Besch," the blond haired man said as he offered his hand to the detectives.

They both shook his hands.

"Please sit," Bobby pulled out a chair for him.

"Thanks, Captain Ross told me on the phone that you caught Christian's murderer?"

Thea opened a folder and took out a photo, "We did, this man Bill Buchanan killed Christian. Do you know him?"

With wide wet eyes he looked at the photo and shook his head, "I've never seen him before..Why-Why did he do this?"

In a sympathetic tone, Bobby spoke to him, "We believe this was not only a hate crime..but also a contract killing."

Horrified at what he said, Keith replied, "Someone purposely had Christian killed? Who?"

She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Joe Grady."

Keith immediately felt sick to his stomach, "Joe Grady..the TV host?"

"Yes, did you or Christian ever have problems with him?" Bobby asked. "Buchanan told us that Christian was a part of gay rights group that caused Grady to lose sponsors.."

"No..it' not that-God! I can't believe he would do this to me!" Keith cried out.

Furrowing her eyebrows Thea asked him, "You know Joe personally?"

He wiped the tears from his eyes, "He's..he's my father."

Stunned, Bobby and Thea looked at one another.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note:I am sorry for delaying this update. There are two chapters left of this fic then there will be a third installment. I just haven't determined how many fics it will be yet. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviewdsI love you all.

* * *

"How is that possible?" Bobby asked Keith.

"Your last name is Besch and Grady has never talked about having a son," Thea added.

Keith wiped his tears, "Besch is my maternal grandmother's name. She adopted and raised me when my mother married Grady. But he..he only married her because his father threatened to take away his trust fund if he didn't."

"You recently reconciled with your parents?" He said while putting the pieces together in his head.

"My mother has never cut me out of her life, she loves me. But when I came out in high school but my father didn't want anything to do with me, especially if I was in a relationship…"

"So your father..he would be in your life as long as you were single," Bobby inquired.

"Yeah..now that I think about it.."

With a sympathetic stare and voice Thea asked, "What changed between you two?"

"He told me that he didn't want to regret disowning me and that all the things he says on his show is just an act. He actually said to me that he was looking forward to meeting Christian this weekend. We were going to tell them that about our engagement and how we had plans to move to Massachusetts. I-I thought he had really changed!"

Bobby looked at him, "Did you happen to mention your engagement to your mother?"

"Of course I tell her everything," he paused then realized what he had done. "She told my father..and that's why he-he had Christian killed?"

"That's what it looks like," Bobby told him, "it's unfortunate."

Her eyes went to the door, "Mr. Besch, your mother is here," she stood up and let his mother into the room.

Judith Grady embraced her son, "Are you all right?"

"No-Mom, Dad had Christian killed!" he told his mother.

She looked at her son in disbelief, "No," she shook her head. "He wouldn't do that..you can't believe what the police tell you."

"He paid Christian's killer, they have proof!"

"We have the money," Thea told her, "and witnesses who saw him make the withdrawal from his bank. Our partners also spoke to a waiter and busboy that saw him have lunch with the killer."

Judith sat down next to her son with her mouth agape, "Why?"

With an understanding tone and expression, Bobby asked her, "Did you tell your husband about your son's engagement?"

"Yes because I thought it would be easier for him if he had time to accept it. Is that why you think he had Christian killed? Oh god, this is my fault," her voice cracked and her eyes welled up.

"Mom don't say that," he comforted her; "you didn't know he would do this."

"He's here," Judith said when saw Alex and John escorting him through the squad room. She quickly exited the room.

"Mom!" Keith yelled out as he and the detectives followed her.

"Judith, what are you doing here?" Grady asked his wife.

"How could..how could you do this to our son?" She cried out.

"You can't believe them! They're just after me because my beliefs-.."

"Would you just cut the 'conservative victim' crap? They have evidence Joe!"

Keith stared at his father, "You had him murdered!"

"Believe what you want, son. Judith, please don't go," he pleaded with his wife.

Shaking her head, Judith said, "No. I made the mistake of choosing you over my son before..I won't do it again. Come on Keith," she held her son's arm and followed the uniform officer out of the squad room.

* * *

Barek gave Mike a small nod when he allowed her to step onto the elevator first. She turned her head to him.

"This was case pretty open and shut," she said.

"DNA doesn't lie," he replied.

After a beat, she said, "Mike, I uh..I should have told you about Josh. I wasn't gonna tell you the real reason why I left but after I did..I don't know. Things were awkward."

He looked at her and appreciated how she acknowledged the awkwardness between them, "It's ok Barek. I probably would have done the same thing."

"Good," she nodded and grinned, "Josh is a really good guy."

"I thought so. Casey and I are doing pretty well too," he could have sworn he saw her grin briefly fall when he spoke.

"She seems like a nice person."

"She is," he sat down at his desk and immediately knew that his chair was had been tampered with. "My chair-.." he looked at the interview room with irritated eyes, "Thea!"

"What?" Barek asked him.

"She messed with my chair," he told his partner.

"I'll make sure to keep an eye on mine," Casey said as she walked over to Mike.

His face brightened, "Hey you," he greeted her with a small kiss on the lips.

"Hi Carolyn," she said to her boyfriend's partner.

"Casey," she simply said.

"So," Casey smiled at him, "I got your text and I was thinking we could grab some lunch?"

"Sure. I'll see ya later, Barek," he said to her.

"Ok Mike," she answered. She couldn't help but watch them leave the squad room.

* * *

"Grady lawyered up, he's not talking," Alex told their partners when she and John entered the interview room.

"He's the only 'talking head' that ironically won't talk," John added.

"He's hired Jaws for a lawyer, not doubt this is going to trial." Thea said.

"Unless he confesses," Bobby told them.

"That's not gonna happen," John answered. "Guys like Grady love being the victim because they can claim they're being persecuted for their beliefs. A trial is perfect for him, he won't pass it up."

"Well it's up to the DA now," Alex said, "and public opinion."

"How did the press show up outside Grady's office before we did?" John asked then received an answer when he saw Thea look at him.

"Men like Grady can be broken, we just need to find the right way to do it," Bobby's voice was filled with certainty.

"Well, while you two think of a way to get our 'talking head' to talk I'm going to have a little chat with my partner," John said before leading Thea out of the room.

"What?" She asked John.

"Stairwell, now," he told her.

She followed him and the closed the door,"What is it?"

"Tell me that you didn't leak Grady's arrest to the press and progressive bloggers before we actually arrested him?"

Crossing her arms, she stared at him, "I did. So?"

He released an irritated sigh, "What the hell were you thinking? This is Major Case, Thea!"

"I only called my press and blog contacts after Ross gave you and Alex the green light to arrest Grady," she explained. "Besides, it's not like he didn't deserve it! He sends his little minions with cameras to harass reporters and bloggers when they're at not work and I didn't do that."

"You telling the media about this is going to be Grady's attorney's wet dream! He's gonna make him out to be a victim of the mainstream 'liberal' media now."

"He was gonna do that anyway, he's Grady for God sake! You just said so back in the squad room!"

He pointed at her, "If Ross finds out that you leaked his arrest to the press before we had him in custody our case might be screwed and so are we!"

"I didn't tell any of my sources about the evidence, ok? All they know is that we had enough for an arrest. Ross is not gonna find out because I used my prepaid cell."

"You have a prepaid phone? Why?"

She mentally cursed at herself for revealing her secret to him, "Just in case for emergencies.."

Shaking his head he answered, "I'm not gonna rat you out but cut the bull."

"What?" Her tone was defensive.

"You called out Grady because he's exactly like your dad a republican dick that says and does with whatever he wants without facing any consequences."

His words and the truth within them cut her but she wasn't about to admit it, "You have a pair on you, John and not in a good way."

"You're not denying it."

"And your goal for today must be to just piss me with this and not telling me about my mother and Don."

He glanced at the door then at her, "Don didn't want you to find out from me and this isn't relevant to what we're talking about."

Her hand gripped the door handle, "Well I'm done talking," she turned it and walked out.

As he watched he said, "Youth so naïve, hot headed and..such a pain in the ass whenever it's my partner," John muttered before following her.

* * *

Immediately noticing the tension between Thea and John, Alex said to Bobby, "Looks like there's trouble in paradise."

He was annoyed at her observation, "You shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"By the pissed off looks on their faces I have reason to make a leap," she retorted.

He saw that she was right when John and Thea approached them.

"Grady's about to be arraigned," Alex told them as she read her text message from their ADA. "He'll probably be ROR."

"I assume that means we must finish up the tedious yet necessary task known as 'paperwork'," John dryly stated.

Just then, Bobby decided to have a talk with Judith Grady, "I need to visit Mrs. Grady..alone."

"You sure?" Thea asked him.

"Yes..she needs to hear a son's perspective," he picked up his leather binder and left the squad room.

* * *

Don lifted his head when he heard a knock on his open office door.

"Hey," Thea folded her arms and looked at him with soft eyes, "We closed the Ackerman case.

"I heard..Ross called me," he put down his pen.

She waited a beat, "Do you wanna go out to Vinetti's? I mean, if you didn't have dinner already…"

"I didn't..but I don't know if my decrepit body can make it all the way to the elevator," he half joked.

Feeling a bit embarrassed, she answered, "I-uh-I should have handled that better..I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"No.." He stood up and put on his coat, "Your mother and I, we should have told you first," he went over to her and apologetically stared into her dark eyes.

"Obviously but you can't turn back time.." she made sure the squad room was empty and linked arms with him.

He softly smiled, "I'm paying aren't I?"

"Hell yeah," she grinned then chuckled.

"I don't mind," he shrugged.

"Don?"

"Yeah," he led them to the elevator.

She looked into his dark gaze, "When I was kid..and my mom was being beaten by my father. I would stare out my window and ask, 'Why? Why is he my father? Why not Don?'" Her voice quivered.

He felt his eyes become wet but didn't want to ruin the moment. Touched by her words, he gently kissed her forehead, "I'm here now."

She copied his action by holding back her tears, "Thank God," then leaned against him and together, they walked into the elevator.

* * *

After taking a sip from his mug, Bobby thanked Judith for the tea.

"There's traffic," she told him, "Joe won't be home for at least an hour…" she looked down at her lap.

"That's good, it gives us time to talk," he told her.

"I can't believe this is happening but look at who I married? Why should I be surprised?" She shook her head.

He sympathetically took her hand, "You can help your son."

"How? I can't bring Christian back," she sadly spoke.

"You can help by getting your husband to confess," he suggested to her. "He loves you, I saw it."

"I-I don't know.."

He nodded, "For your son then?"

She stared into the detective's trusting eyes, "Your father, was he like my Joe?"

"Yes and my mother she loved me but she was..mentally ill," he reached out and held Judith's hands. "If she had been well and aware..she wouldn't done things differently. But under the circumstances, she did the best she could. You have that chance now, with your son."

Bobby's gesture and gentle words moved her, so much that she squeezed his hands.

"I-I won't pressure you into helping us but I'd appreciate if you did."

Nodding, she answered, "Joe he is just pure..malice. The things that he says on his show..he means them. And those poor twin boys, the ones that were kidnapped for 8 years..When he accused them of loving their captor. The same man who raped them every day, what child would enjoy that? I sent money to their parents. I saw the emails Joe got from his fans telling him how they harassed those boys and their parents because of what he said. And he was proud! How could I love such a man?"

He felt for her, "He shows you his humanity..little glimpses of it but it was enough for you."

"You're right and I know what to do," an idea entered her mind but she didn't share it with Bobby, "I'll call you when I'm ready."

Despite not guaranteeing her cooperation, Bobby felt hopeful that she would call him, "Thank you. I'll let myself out."

"Thank you, detective. You really did help me," her smile was weak as she walked him to the door.

* * *

It was odd and sad to be sleeping next Kathy and yet feel so disconnected from her. Elliot quietly turned his head away and thought of Olivia. He knew shouldn't have but he couldn't help it. His Catholic upbringing taught him to never abandon the mother of his children but he knew his kids. They too had sensed a growing distance between he and Kathy. They chose to ignore it by either working or occupying their time by doing some activity that they involved them being away from home. He wondered why he was still in their home and marriage.

His strong fingers grazed the hand that had gripped Olivia's. Her touch brought warmth and tenderness to him. It had been years since the same had occurred between him and Kathy. With that last thought, he closed his eyes and counted seconds until Monday morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **Here's the last chapter guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing this fic :)

* * *

Casey never thought she'd enjoy trying to catch her breath until Mike Logan came into her life. Her bare glistening body rolled off of him before she pressed herself against him. Resting her delicate hand on his firm pectoral she lifted her chin and stared into his dark eyes. She could tell by the curious glint in them that he had something on his mind.

"What?" he asked her as his hand gripped the small of her back.

"You're the one with question," she raised her eyebrow.

It impressed and pleased to see how intuitive she was, "That's what I get for dating a lawyer."

A small smirked touched her perfect lips, "Just ask it."

Seconds passed before he spoke, "With all you see at work..how can you still have sex?"

The question he asked wasn't a first for her but unlike the other men who had asked her, she knew there wasn't a morbid curiosity behind it nor would he abruptly end their evening together after hearing her answer.

"Case?" he said her name, "you don't have to answer."

Her head slowly shook, "It's ok Mike..sometimes I wonder about that too. I..Sex is about connection, intimacy, generosity, pleasure..there's none of that in any of the cases I see," she stroked his face and asked a question of her own. "Have you ever been considered for SVU?"

Mike never brought up Father Joe Krolinsky with his girlfriends, he was afraid of being judged and pitied. Casey was different, because of her career and the woman that she is he wasn't afraid to tell her the truth.

"Mike?"

He brushed a strand of her hair from her forehead, "It hits too close to home."

Her eyes widen as shock spread throughout her body, "You were abused? Physical, sexual?"

"Both," he managed to push out of his mouth, "my mother liked to smack me around when she drunk and there was Father Joe. I collared him a couple of years ago, he's gonna leave Rikers in a box." His eyes almost became flooded but he held those tears captive.

Even though his tone was flat, she could see the pain and anger in his eyes, her lips pressed against his, "You got justice, Mike," she refused to refer to him as a victim, "many don't."

His lips pulled into a slight grin at her loving reaction, "I know..I know.."

Their gazed at one another quietly relishing the moment.

* * *

Last night during dinner with Don, Thea realized how wrong she had been for calling progressive bloggers and informing them about Grady. Once they stepped onto the elevator together she turned to Munch.

"I'm sorry," she looked into his eyes, "I was pissed off at what he did and how he humiliated others..It was stupid and unprofessional."

In the short time of their partnership, he had seen moments of maturity from her, this was one of them and he couldn't help but be proud, "You're right but pricks like Grady..it's tempting to sink to his level. But don't do it again."

"I won't, I promise," she smiled and hugged him.

When they stepped off the elevator, they headed towards Major Case's squad room.

"Good morning guys," Thea happily said.

"Morning," Bobby grinned and leaned back in his chair while Eames simply nodded at the SVU detectives.

"Has Grady's wife called?" Thea asked him.

He shook his head, "No…I thought I reached her," his eyes went to his desk.

John spoke, "Before she married Grady she was out of work and living off welfare. If she turns against him, she has to get off the gravy train he's setup for her."

Resting a comforting hand Bobby's shoulder Thea said, "There's still plenty of time left before the trial, she might come around."

The feel of her gentle hand brought a grin to his lips.

Eames looked at the gesture with a hint of contempt in her eyes.

* * *

Apple sauce dripped down Eli's chin. His father used his bib to wipe his chin and smiled at him.

"You have Stabler men's table manners little guy," he said to his son before feeding him another spoonful.

"Good morning El, hey honey," she kissed Eli but not Elliot.

"Morning Kath," he answered with a brief grin not dwelling on her lack of affection towards him. He had gotten use to it but didn't want to address it until she rejected his advances, she hadn't thus far.

"You made breakfast?"

He shrugged, "Eli and I got up before you and..thought it would be nice."

"Thanks," she smiled before tearing a piece of omelet with her fork.

The ringing of his mobile phone caught his attention, "Stabler," he answered, "Ok, I'm on it."

"You caught a case?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah, Thea and Munch are with Major Case while Fin and Lake are working on a case with the 2-7," he stood up.

Kathy's mobile phone rang, "Can you watch him for a minute, I need to take this call," she didn't wait for his answer and went into the dining room.

"Sure.." he watched her leave and tried not to wonder why she started to take calls away from him.

* * *

Lunch came around and to show how she remorseful she was, Thea went to the break room to get her lunch and the one she had made for John. Bobby was at the refrigerator when she entered the room.

He opened the refrigerator door for her, "After you."

"Thanks," she smiled at him before retrieving the lunches.

"Would-would you mind answering a question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"What motivated you to lose weight, to change your life?" he asked and fixated his stare on her reading her expression.

Her eyes fell to the floor and then returned to him, "I couldn't look myself in the mirror and I was tired of letting myself be a slave to my self hatred. If I wanted to learn to with myself..I had to change."

He nodded understanding how she used to feel and was a bit turned on by her strength, "Well..it was a very mature and brave change to make."

She shrugged, "That reminds me, I run in the morning and I was wondering if you'd like to join me?" she handed him her card with her home address written on the front. "I start at six," she grinned.

"Oh..I-I can't," he lied. He was reluctant because he was afraid of not being able to keep pace with her, "I like to sleep in."

Her expression fell, she didn't understand why he would lie to her, "Those bags under your eyes could have fooled me. Have a nice lunch Bobby," she left the room not letting him respond.

He sighed and arched his brow, other than Eames and Nicole, Thea was the only woman who could see through his lies. Although he felt embarrassed, he was also impressed.

* * *

At her desk, Eames phone rang, "Eames.." a deep exhale left her lips once she heard the voice inform her of what happened. "We're on our way."

"What is it?" Bobby asked his partner.

The four detectives arrived at the Grady household where Keith sat on the front steps crying on an officer's shoulder.

They entered the mansion and took a right turn where Mr. and Mrs. Grady bodies lay on the living room floor. A homicide detective approached them.

Bobby felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach when he saw the slain couple.

"The son said that she shot Grady first and then apologized to him for not being a better mother before killing herself," Detective Lentril said.

"She was thought doing this..was the only way to free herself of guilt and all the people Grady hurt," Bobby said as he shook his head, "there was another way.."

Eames spoke to him, "She chose her own."

They looked down at the corpses with shock and disappointment.

* * *

After finishing her stretches, Thea attached the hands free leash to her hipband and petted Milo's head before they left her apartment. A wide smile spread across her face the moment she stepped outside.

Wearing a black nylon pants with stripes on the sides and a dark t-shirt, Bobby stood at the bottom of her building's stoop with a small grin on his face.

"I didn't expect to see you here.." she walked down the stoop.

His shoulders rose then dropped, "I needed a change. Hey Milo," he petted the canine's head.

"Keith said he couldn't keep him, he reminded him too much of Christian," she explained then looked up at him with apologetic eyes, "About what I said yesterday..I'm sorry..it was really mean and bitchy."

Her sincerity moved him and caused him to smile, "It wasn't untrue. But thanks."

She nodded, "We can't go too fast..Milo needs to keep up with us."

His eyes went to the eager dog then back to her, "He will."

* * *

The bell on the front doors rang when they opened. John looked up and smiled once he saw who came walking in.

"Good morning Alex," he said to her.

Eames nodded and grinned as she sat across from him, "Morning Munch," she answered. Even though they only shared two cups of coffee, she tried to convince herself that this was a friendly gathering and nothing more. She couldn't help but by charmed by his presence and enjoyed their time together.


End file.
